Who We Think We Are
by KyosBeads13
Summary: A Saturday detention can bring 5 very different people together in very different ways. InuXKag MirXSan. Based off of "The Breakfast Club" Rated for strong language and certain iffy situations. AU.


**A/N:**_ So, this is going to be a little fun. In case you didn't get it from the summary, this is an Inu-Yasha version of the wonderful 80's film, "The Breakfast Club." I can tell you now, it's only going to be around 10 chapters, one for each hour that they're there. So please, sit back, relax and enjoy._

_A Friend in Words,_

_--KB ((Kyosbeads13))_

**Rating: **_I assume that you have seen this movie if you're reading this so, just in case, rated M for language and certain… Situations later on. No lemons, I promise if you're scared of that._

**DISCLAIMER FOR WHOLE FIC: **I do not, repeat, **DO NOT** own "The Breakfast Club" or Inu-Yasha in any way shape or form. All credit to the owners, which again, is not me.

* * *

**Who We Think We Are.**

Saturday, 7:30 a.m.

The empty parking lot was filled with four cars, all sputtering steam from the exhaust pipes into the cold winter air. Getting out of his family's old beat up car was a plainly dressed boy with red hair. His face held a slight smile but at the same time it wasn't there; his green eyes sparkled a bit when the early weekend sun hit them.

Next was a pretty, long-haired girl in her father's expensive sports car who stepped out and whipped her hair over her shoulder while adjusting her expensive scarf. Her high-heels made clicking noises against the pavement as she slammed the car door and began walking towards the front stairs.

A pickup truck pulled up to the front stairs after the girl had made it to the middle step. A tall boy stepped onto the pavement of the side walk, a varsity jacket wrapped around him tightly. His relatively long hair was pulled back into a small pony tail at the base of his hair line that gave him an intense overview. He saw the girl in front of him and called to her.

"Kagome!" She turned around and smiled.

"Miroku, what did you do to get yourself in here?"

"I'll explain later. We've got a while for conversation." The boy smirked before catching up to her and walking in with her at his side.

A figure behind them kept her brown eyes that were coated in pink down to her feet. She was dressed in a black coat with black pants and a pink scarf and did not lift her head to see who was in front of her. She merely listened to the sounds of the footsteps in front of her and followed them to the library.

The library contained several tables, each accompanied by two chairs next to each other. The two known as Kagome and Miroku sat next to each other and made casual small talk. The red headed boy sat at a table alone with his nose buried in a book. The girl walking in made her way to the table furthest back from everyone and sat down with a sketch pad in front of her as everyone turned to look at her confused. She did not meet their gaze and merely continued to doodle idly.

As the clock at the front of the library struck 8:05 am, the library door was flung open, a boy with long white hair and a bandana tied around the top of his head stomped into the room. He was covered in ripped jeans, worn work boots, and a heavy looking black over coat. The four already in the room stared at him, startled, as he sneered at them.

"Sorry to be late to the party." He passed coolly before taking a seat two tables behind Kagome and Miroku. No sooner had he sat down did the principal walked in, his arms crossed over his chest as he looked over everyone in the room.

"Good morning, students." He smiled. Everyone gave Mr. Naraku an eye roll, none bigger than the white-haired boy in the middle of the room. Sure he had a last name, but no one could either remember or pronounce it, so they settled for putting a "Mr." in front of his first name… And that was if "Mr." Naraku was lucky that day. "You're here because you've broken our rules in some ways, do you understand that?"

No answer.

"Shippo, that book goes away. Sango, the drawing pad will be thrown away, Kagome and Miroku, if I hear a peep out of you, you'll have another Saturday." He continued to smile before walking in further to drop his smile to the last remaining person. "And you, Inu-Yasha, you'll do well to actually listen to me today."

"Naraku, whatever do you mean? I always listen to the rules!" The boy cupped his hands by his face.

"Yes, well. You are all here for the next eight hours to think about what you've all done. I suggest you do that in words. I will collect it at the end of this detention. There will be no discussion about it, it will be sincere. And most importantly: No moving from your seats." Mr. Naraku passed out paper and pencils to everyone except Shippo who was already prepared. After this task was done, he headed for the door. "I hope you all enjoy your time here. Use it to your advantage." The door opened and closed, and as soon as it was, Inu-Yasha kicked his feet up on the desk.

"What's up his ass?" Kagome sighed.

"Not enough, is my guess." Miroku said back to her. The room was silent for a moment before a pencil snapping made everyone turn to look.

"Oops, my pencil broke. And since I "can't move from my seat" I suppose my essay will go unwritten." Inu-Yasha smiled before casually tossing his pencil over his shoulder.

"I'm sure by now, Naraku could publish a novel with how many essays you've written in here." Miroku said plainly.

"Hey, shut up, Sport. You're not one to ever talk to me, why start now?"

"Guys, we should probably follow the rules…" Shippo piped in, his pencil scratching against his paper.

"Sorry about that, Mr. Perfection. We'll leave you to your work." The Delinquent spat.

Another sigh from Kagome was the only thing that was filled the room after that point.

"Man, It's gonna be a long fuckin' day." Inu-Yasha groaned before pulling out his cigarettes from his jacket pocket.


End file.
